Rat des villes rat des champs
by Teukette
Summary: Dans un village éloigné, en Chine, vit Lay, un jeune campagnard, sans diplôme et pour seule famille son grand-père. Au mois de mai, Jongin, jeune fortuné, et fils à papa, ramène son grain de sel dans ce trou perdu. Que fais un petit richard dans un coin pareil ?


Je me baladais dans les champs, mon panier rempli de fruits en tout genre à la main. Je prenais surtout les préférés de mon grand-père c'est à dire les cerises et les pommes.

Il est vraiment la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance. Il ne m'a jamais abandonné, il a toujours été près de moi. C'est ma seule famille. Ma mère est morte lorsque que j'étais encore nourrisson, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle et mon père m'a abandonné quelques années plus tard. Je vis depuis mon plus jeune âge, ici, à la campagne. C'est calme et serein, je m'amuse et je ne me sens pas du tout seul. Toutes les vielles personnes me connaissent et m'aime beaucoup. Parfois même trop pour tout dire. La ville ? C'est inconnu pour moi. Et je m'en fiche assez. Tant que grand père est ici, je reste ici. Pourtant, comme grand père est à la retraite, j'ai dû arrêter l'école assez tôt. Les racines carrées, les algorithmes, les équations etc sont inconnus pour moi. Sincèrement, je regrette, j'aurais voulu être un lycéen normal, avoir une petite amie, réviser mes cours. Il m'arrive de lui en vouloir mais pas pour longtemps à chaque fois, il a tout fait pour moi. Ne devais-je pas lui rendre la pareille aussi ?

Arrivé devant le seuil de mon minuscule chez moi, ma promenade étant terminé. Je rentrai d'un pas déterminé et criai :

- Grand père ! Je suis rentré ! J'ai apporté des fruits pour le goûter !

Je n'entendais aucune réponse. Bizarre.. Je vérifiai toutes les pièces. Rien. Personne. Près de la porte d'entrée, une lettre était au sol, elle devait être tombée. Je m'abaissai et l'ouvris lentement, je lis son contenu à haute voix :

_Mon cher Lay, _

_Je pars quelques temps à Singapour, le prix du transport est trop cher pour nous deux. Je vais voir une vieille connaissance à moi. Je pars donc seul, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. En échange, le fils d'un ami à moi va bientôt emménager dans les jours qui vont suivre, occupe-toi bien de lui je t'en prie. Il se nomme Kim Jongin, il est coréen et a ton âge._

_Nourris toi bien, et travaille bien. Tes parents sont fières de toi, mon lapin !_

_Ton grand père._

J'étais surpris, c'est la première fois qu'il partait seul. Il n'a jamais essayé de me trouver des amis de mon âge. C'était réconfortant, j'esquissai un léger sourire.

Le reste de la semaine était paisible. Rien de bien, rien de mauvais. C'était calme, comme toute l'année. Lundi matin, j'étais aux rizières, mes bottes en caoutchouc remplis de boues ainsi que mes joues et mes mains. Un énorme bruit de moteur se fit ressentir, curieux, je levai la tête et vis une voiture. Le genre de modèle qu'on ne voit que dans la capitale. Ici, nous avons juste des camionnettes pour transporter la marchandise. J'arrêtai mon travail quelques instants, et me mis sur le côté de la route parmi la meute des commères du village. La voiture s'arrêta non loin de moi, un jeune homme sortit. Mon cœur battait la chamade rien que de le regarder, il était plutôt grand, la peau aussi blanche qu'un iris, il avait l'air assez prétentieux rien que de le regarder. Il venait dans un coin paumé avec une limousine, un chauffeur et un costard. Il ne c'était pas trompé de route ? Les cheveux bruns en arrière, ce mec était une star vraiment. Ou il en avait tout l'air en tout cas. Il sortit un bout de papier de sa poche et s'approcha des petites vieilles le fixant bizarrement. Il se racla la gorge et pris la parole :

- Ou est Zhang Yixing ?

Je m'approchai timidement et leva la main.

- C'est moi ! Êtes-vous Kim Jongin ?

- Ouais.

Je lui tendis ma main crasseuse en guise de bonjour, il me lança un regard stupéfait et me ris au nez.

- Pas besoin des formalités. Tu m'aideras juste à m'intégrer c'est tout. Faire copain-copain avec des paysans très peu pour moi.

Je ne répondis rien, après tout que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? Il se croyait déjà supérieur à nous. Il m'irritait déjà, pourtant pour le bien de grand-père, je l'aiderais et cela s'arrêtera là.


End file.
